1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to the trash compactors. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable trash compactor for reducing the volume occupied by trash in dumpsters or similar trash bins.
2. Background
Many businesses and organizations are faced with disposing of large amounts of trash or refuse. In most cases, they are charged for disposal by both by the volume and frequency of disposal. A single organization may possess several dumpsters to reduce the frequency of pick-ups or to fit within a designated schedule of the solid waste disposal company. Other organizations install large permanent compactors that have removable bins for emptying, usually on an as needed basis. Compacting the waste within the bin greatly reduces the frequency for emptying the dumpsters as a large amount of internal space is otherwise unoccupied. Additionally, the nature of a large percentage of refuse tends to be mostly empty space. Unfortunately, large compactors are expensive to purchase and install, often requiring modifications to the facility.
What is needed is an inexpensive portable compactor that can be used with most standard dumpsters to reduce the volume of refuse and enable less frequent emptying.